Our Forever
by TheFeelsAreReals
Summary: The Doctor and River Song go on a thrilling adventure! Or, at least they try to... There are just some emotions you can't avoid forever.
1. Introduction

Introduction

I made my way through the dark, long, concrete corridor, bars lining the walls I passed. My hair bounced with each confident step as I radiated an untainted form of happiness which, at the moment, seemed strange to the new guard escorting me back to the cell. But, I had just been with The Doctor. The brilliant, fantastic, mad man I'd grown to love, the man my entire life revolves around. There are legends about our existence. I am the sexy and pyschopathic woman destined to murder The Doctor who, intead, turns out to be just the opposite. Well, I am of course still extremely sexy, and a psychopath for that matter. Now that I think about it, not much changed at all. I am still the same exact person I was only I didn't kill the greatest man I've ever known, I married him.

"Oi, Song, get back in there."

He pushed me, pressing hard between my shoulder blades with the butt of his rifle. I rubbed my back and sat on the uncomfortable cot as the guard locked the bars in place. I could already feel a black and blue mark forming. "You've given me a bruise."

"Have I?" His voice was surprisingly deep for such a young man. Is that all he had to say? "No apology? Well, you'll have say you're sorry if you don't want to be knocked out unconscious." I heard a low chuckle as he shook his head.

"So, Miss. Song-" "Mrs." I quickly corrected. The corner of my lips turned up at the thought of being someone's wife. The Doctor's wife.

"Alright, Mrs. Song," he was sure to exaggerate the 'Mrs'. "I'd like to know why you're in Stormcage. And," he paused, possibly for effect. "if you enlighten me I will make sure that you have the latest series of the book of your choice." The boy sure had my attention now.

"I suppose I have a few minutes before I have to be anywhere but, how can I share such intimate details of my life when I hardly know you?" I replied with a raised brow. He stood still and glared with cold eyes. "Oh, your a tough one, aren't you?" I sighed and faced him while still stretched out on my bed. "I killed someone."

He frowned. "Mrs. Song, we all know that bit. It can't be so simple." His gun now lowered, I saw my chance.

"I would elaborate but its all timey-wimey stuff and I'm afraid you wouldn't understand." I retrieved my lipstick, carefully applying the perfect amount before I stood and sauntered his way.

Now standing an inch away from the cell bars the guard retorts, "I am not an idiot, Mrs. Song."

Glancing down, I smile. "Oh, but you are." I pull him in for a kiss, strictly professional I might add. Quickly grabing my Tardis blue notebook and a well hidden vortex manipulator, I let the hallucinogenic do its magic.

The sirens begin to blare. "Thank you, dear." I whisper into his ear. "Anything for you, your Royal Highness." He voiced as he bobbed a curtsy to me? 'Hmm, perhaps a tad too much hallucinogen.' I thought, noting it for future reference. A very familiar whooshing noise sounded when a blue box began to materialize.

"Guess I don't have to use this." I mutter looking at the time device attached to my wrist. I walked to the door of the Tardis only to notice the daft guard was following me. "Sorry, sweetie, I've got to run!" I knocked him out with a swift hit on the head. He should have expected it, he hadn't apologized.

I took a deep breath before pushing those wonderful doors open for the hundredth time and grinned as the yellow light blanketed over my body. "Hello Sweetie."

**A/N: This was just an introduction giving everyone a quick view of what is happening before I start on Chapter 1. Please comment for suggestions and such. There is a good chance some smut will be in later chapters, although I don't know how great it will be since I've never written smut before. OKAY! I'll try and update ASAP**

**xx TheFeelsAreReals**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

"It's only for the weekend, Doctor." Amy said reassuringly as she headed out the door. "Fighting giant squids does become tiring." Rory added.

And that was it. The Doctor was alone. Again. He exahaled slowly and began to make his way around the Tardis console pulling leavers and pushing buttons. "Where shall we go, Sexy? Should we pop in on River?" The ship hummed in agreement.

As the Tardis began to screech at its arrival, The Doctor could hear faint alarms sounding. He smiled and slightly shook his head. "Always up to trouble."

"Hello Sweetie." The woman said. She was illuminated by glowing light, those trademark luscious curls shaping her flushed cheeks, chest moving faster than usual and parting the gray shirt revealing a tad too much cleavage. All the man could do was stare.

"Back so soon?" The doors shut and The Doctor snapped out of his trance.

"How long has it been, River?"

"Well, for me it's only been a little more than ten minutes." She chuckled. He was usually months late. "Did you get the time wrong again, dear?"

"Your mother wanted to see you, and we all know never defy the wishes of mum." The timelord teased, patting the console.

"Oh, so only Sexy wanted to see me?" River smirked with a raised brow.

"No, no, no, it's not like that. At all!" He quickly corrected. "I- I wanted to see you as well but, um The Tardis, she wanted to see you more so- No! She didn't want to see you more, I did. Yes, I wanted to see, be with you very much." His gaze now glancing at her chest. When he looked up her grin was even larger. "Oh, you were just-"

"Just messing with you, sweetie." Oh, she drove him crazy, and River knew it.

"So," the tall figure questioned.

"Say no more, I've got the perfect adventure planned." Melody made her way around the console pulling leavers and pushing buttons just as The Doctor did, only with fewer mistakes.

"An adventure? "

"Well, if you'd prefer 'date' I wouldn't mind." She pauses to peer at his expression.

"Date it is. Lead the way, Professor Song!" The Doctor was happy for some change.

"Your letting _me_ make a decision?"

"Oh, shut up."

She stepped towards him. "Make me."

"I just love the way you say that." He took one lanky step towards River.

"And I love-"

The Tardis shook violently throwing the two travelers on the ground.

The moment their eyes crossed the couple burst into laughter.

"Is that what normally happens when the brakes are left on?" River giggled.

"_That_ is what happens when she's properly flown." The Doctor stood, River shortly joining him.

"Oh, please," she sighed straightening his bow tie. "Like you know how to pilot a spaceship." She sauntered away leaving the lesser man chasing after her.

"I'll have you know that I learned from the best."

"Yes, dear, so did I. But I actually listened."

The Doctor awoke, head hanging with a blurry mind. 'Where am I?' He thought. The brilliant man tried to recall all that happened that day. 'Right. First I dropped off the Ponds. Then, I talked to sexy and had a cup of earl grey tea. No, it was peppermint. No, no, I had peppermint yesterday. It was definitely chamomile tea. Yes, I had a cup of chamomile tea. And then River had boarded the Tardis. Oh, River. She looked absolutely gorgeous in that top and- River! Where is River?' The worried man desperately searched the large room with his eyes. Nowhere. He raised up only to be pulled back down again by the wrists. Looking downwards, he exclaimed. "SHACKLES?" Now, how had this happened? 'Ah, the Amazonian women.' The Doctor recalled.

"Hello sweetie!"

"River..." He growled. She was flanked by large, scarcly clothed women on either side.

"Not to worry, dear. You were becoming rather bothersome after the ladies here tried to take your bowtie," His eyes suddenly shot wide open as he checked, thankfully it was still there. "So I had then tuck you away safely while we had a nice chat and enjoyed some chamomile tea." She held up her cup as if for proof.

"I had some chamomile today, as well." He smirked.

"Did you really?" River's brow quirked slightly. "Well, you know what they say, great minds think a like."

**A/N: a somewhat short chapter. Let me know what you all think! **


End file.
